


mary's milf mobile

by gaybutokay



Category: Dance Moms RPF, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Menstruation, Mpreg, my friend sent this to me to post for them, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: * written by my friend iunko#3768 on discord please i did not do this *i literally don't know how to describe it
Relationships: Abby Lee Miller/Lin-Manuel Miranda, Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Andrew Kreiss | Grave Keeper, Ann | Disciple/Antonio | Violinist, Luca Balsa | Prisoner/Edgar Valden | Painter, Monophanie/Towa Haiji, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	mary's milf mobile

**Author's Note:**

> parker why did you make this

Norton was just chilling with Naib in the bathroom because Naib was on his period, Naib was a transmasc man asf as he should be. Transmasc Naib supremacy. Norton was holding Naib’s hand because he had separation anxiety. Then Luca and Andrew walked in the bathroom because they also had separation anxiety and wanted to hold Naib’s hand. Egar (Edgar’s alter ego) and Aesop also came into the bathroom because they wanted to hold their bfs hands because they’re really gay. Like they’re all gay which is really good because gay rights -Joe Biden.

Antino (Antonio’s alter ego) and Joseph came into the bathroom to share the news that Antonio was pregnant. Not because he’s trans but because he’s mpreg. He’s actually a cis man but he just got pregnant because Joseph’s cum is so powerful and f rench. Haiji towa and monophane walked into the bathroom to congratulate Joseph and Antino (still the alter ego) on their baby. 

Naib was having a hard time with his period so Norton squeezed his hand cutely. The other’s kept squeezing their hands together because they are in a poly relationship. Naibnortlucaandrewedgaraesop ship nation was now in the bathroom all holding hands while Joseph and Antino (still the alter ego) were talking to Haiji and monoplane about their baby that was due tomorrow. 

“AHAGAHAHAGAHAAGAHAAGAHAH” Antino screamed as his water broke and they needed to take Antino to hospital. 

MAry showed up in her car, however Mary’s car was too small so Mike tied everyone to the car while they drove to MAry’s coca cola factory for Antino to give birth because the hospital was closed. Covid 19. E.T was there to help antino give birth to robbie. When robbie shoots out he started to do a little dance. The dance? It was the hit dance solo “Boss Ladies” from hit TV show Dance moms featuring Abby lLee miller speaking of her, she and her boyfriend Lin Manuel Miranda came in too congratulate Antoni on beong the first male pregnamnt PRESIDENT.

“Pesident?” Anotonio asked. He didn’t know he was the president but he was ok with it because he didnt like Jose biden bc he voted for Kanye.

All of a sudan Ann walks into the cocoola factory and yells “THATS MY BABY” 

Joseph gasps because that was his baby so ANN and JOSHEPH get into a legendary battle while Nortbaib make out while holding hands with Edgar luca andrew and aesop because they have separation anxiety. Ann and Antino kiss because it was actually Ann’s baby 

MAry and mike take off in their car aka the milf mobile to go back to the bathroom because they left Haiji monophane in the bathroom where Norton Naib were having Naib’s period.

Abby Lee Miller said “This shit sucks” and then proceeded to murder everyone and Momkuma was like “A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!!!” But it was actually Mukuro Ikusaba, the sixteenth student, lying somewhere hidden in this school, the one they call the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry you had to read it ily still tho


End file.
